goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie watches Kleines Arschloch and gets Grounded
Transcript Part 1: Carrie gets Kleines Arschloch and gets doomed! *(December 16, 2017) *(Carrie walks into the video store) *Carrie: May I have Kleines Arschloch on DVD please? *Anna the Merchant: This is the last one in stock, here you go. *Carrie: Thanks. *[When Carrie got home] *Carrie: Yes, I got Kleines Arschloch on DVD! I'm going to watch it right now! *[After the movie ends!] *Carrie: Wow that was a funny movie, Kleines Arschloch is my favorite character! *Carrie's Dad: Hey Carrie, did you watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? I heard you did, wait a second you watched Kleines Arschloch on DVD. You know that movie sucks and even worse, Kleines Arschloch is a troublemaker just like you! That's it, your grounded for Googolplex years! *Carrie: But dad, I really like the movie, I hate Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, it's not made by my favorite companies. *Carrie's Dad: I don't care what you think, now I'm going to take this DVD to Azura so she can destroy it! *(Cut to: The Lakeside) *Carrie's Dad: Hey Azura, I got this DVD from Carrie because she's addicted to her favorite companies and Kleines Arschloch is a troublemaker just like her. *Azura: You're right, Kleines Arschloch is a troublemaker just like Carrie because he threw me into the water when I don't know how to swim in shallow waters. *Carrie's Dad: Anyways, can you destroy this DVD? *Azura: Yes. Part 2 Finale: Carrie gets WSP/Tommy Shimano beats Carrie up *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, you have lots of visitors who want to see you! *DavidtheAnimationGuy: This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000. *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *Ericina: I'm Ericina. *Coulden Pettit: This is me, Coulden Pettit. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. I can't believe you got Kleines Arschloch on DVD! That was very immature! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. I can't stand you always getting stuffs made by your favorite companies! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You will like my favorite cartoons, music and movies and that is final! *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your retarded behavior! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You are far worse than Theory T! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I hate your grounded videos for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. You will like Mario and that is a strong and capital final! *Princess Scarlet Angel: I'm Scarlet Angel. You're worse than Tobias James, Shreeky, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP and the evil versions of the Save-Ums! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no apparent reason, I will shoot fireballs at you until you burn to death! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop buying My Little Pony DVDs? *Wario: If you dare try to kill me and the Warioware characters, Mona and I will barge at you! *Yoshi: If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano for no reason into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg until you suffocate to death! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony toys, I will call the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently until you starve to death! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will whack you with a golf club! *Princess Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. If you try to crash Marurin Sasaki's very expensive computer, I'll attack you with my rod! *Toad: I'm Toad. The Mavericks are 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the Japanese police to come and arrest you! *Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro. You are very worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all heard that you got Kleines Arscholoch on DVD without permission! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. If you brutally destroy 99.99% of the Land of Make-Believe's military, I will come over and royally beat you up severely! *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. You are considered to be the worse YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run over with my royal mail van! *Mr. Bean: I'm Mr. Bean. Start liking my franchise and that is final, you bad girl! *Captain Price: I'm Captain Price from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. If you try to murder Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates again, me and the Special Air Service will attack you until you become nothing but ash and dust! *Nikolai: I'm Nikolai from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. I'm extremely furious at you for causing more trouble! *Michael De Santa: I'm Michael De Santa! You are worse than Jimmy De Santa for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! If you dare hire my son to make a grounded video out of Tommy Shimano, me and my wife Amanda will beat you up!! *Franklin Clinton: I'm Franklin Clinton. If you try to kill Shimajirō Shimano and his friends again, Tommy Shimano will whack you harder with a deadly belt! *Trevor Phillips: I'm Trevor Phillips. If you beat up Shimajirō Shimano, I will run you over with my truck!! *Huang Lee: I'm Huang Lee. You will watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan and that is final or else I will attack you with my father's sword! *Tommy Vercettii: I'm Tommy Vercettii, I hate you for being a My Little Pony loving girl who ran away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 4 months ago! *Carl Johnson: I'm Carl Johnson! You are still worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang!! *Niko Bellic: I'm Niko Bellic. You have completely lost your chances to see My Little Pony: The Movie! *Victor Vance: I'm Victor Vance! I will donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity and we strongly mean it! *Luis Lopez: I'm Luis Lopez. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for getting more My Little Pony stuffs!! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! For running away from home 4 months ago, you will be getting coal in your stocking on Christmas day this year! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle! *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. You are worse than my little sister, Ivy. *David Smith: I'm David Smith. I agree with my brother. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from that phone call was that you got Kleines Arscholoch on DVD!! That was very retarded of you! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Shimajirō Shimano and I will still use your bedroom and your bathroom for getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I'm extremely furious at you for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You were supposed to get Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 1 or Monica's Gang on DVD! But no, you had completely disobeyed us! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I hate it when you cause lots of mayhem! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife. *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. If you kidnap my best friend Shimajirō Shimano and tickle his feet for no reason, my family and I will peck you on the head so hard with my beak! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You should be ashamed for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I will sell all of your My Little Pony stuffs to Walmart and Target so you will never get them back ever again! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I'm Akio Toriyama. I hate you and I hate your videos! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You will become a fan of Disney and that is final, you bad girl! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you tickle torture my girlfriend, Marurin Sasaki into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will send you to North Korea permanently until you starve to death! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. When are you going to stop making grounded videos out of us! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. Don't even think about abducting me and tickling my feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will send you to the Pride Lands in Tanzania where Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku will kill you! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you kidnap my permanently adopted sister my age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will let Junichi Hiroyuki come and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will be getting coal in your stocking on Christmas day this year for running away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 4 months ago! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! *Carrie: No! (X16) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Monta Kimura: It doesn't matter, Carrie. These are the only things you will eat from now on until you die! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. Start paying attention to Elton John and Billy Joel and that is final or else, I will let my family come and beat you up! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. You better close your accounts otherwise I'll make grounded videos out of you! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you were forcing me to listen to Justin Bieber, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you get me arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will let my girlfriend my age Kumakki Mashiro come and beat you up! *Būta Tonda: *Zōta Ikeno: *Fievel: I'm Fievel from the American Tail, You need to Start paying attention to my movies and that's final! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I agree with my little brother. *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from Am American Tail. If you let Dora make a grounded video out of Fievel Mousekewitz such as Fievel uses the Girls Bathroom/Grounded, I will let Tiger the Cat come and beat you up! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I don't want you spilling Pepsi soda on Marurin Sasaki's dresses to make her cry because if you do, Geon will come over and beat you up! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. When are you going to stop causing trouble? *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. Start liking my movie from 2000 or else, I will beat you up! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. Don't even think about bullying Kikko Hayashida or else I will whack you with a bat! *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. You won't remember anything about My Little Pony! *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You will become a Nintendo and Tamagotchi fan and that is final! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will like my show and that is final, you bad girl! *Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron. Like my show or else you'll pay! *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. I hate you and your shows! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! You will like Maple Town and that is final, you bad girl! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girl I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Carrie! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat too much food! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. Don't even think about making a grounded video out of me or else my boyfriend my age Akihiro Iwata will come and beat you up! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. If your hire Dora to abduct me and tickle my feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, both my boyfriend my age Hiroshi Yamamoto and my friends will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. You're such a totally mean girl for getting Kleines Arschloch on DVD! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Carrie, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in summer of 2018! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop getting My Little Pony stuffs?! *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lover in the whole entire world!! *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for getting more My Little Pony stuffs!! No more My Little Pony for you, naughty girl! *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is watching Kleines Arscholoch good for you? Heck no! *Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will severely beat you up!! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more My Little Pony for you bad girl! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters next year! *Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Wakko: I'm Wakko. You are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky for getting more My Little Pony stuff! Plus, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters next year! *Dot: I'm Dot. Don't even think about calling me Dottie or else Kikko Hayashida will beat you up!! *Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Bloo: I'm Bloo. Your behavior makes me furious for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. For getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD, you'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort and we strongly mean it! *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity in London, United Kingdom and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters next year! *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of My Little Pony. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the King Of The Monsters will beat you up! *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Ramurin Makiba's feet with rainbow feathers because if you do, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki very angry by annoying her with the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song, she and I will beat you up! *Aang: I'm Aang. You will like Avatar: The Last Airbender and that is final! *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko. *Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. Start liking Three Delivery and that is final! *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! If you get Sakurako Koinuma arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will whack you with a wrench!! *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. I can't believe you got Kleines Arscholoch on DVD while you were supposed to get Shimajirō DVDs! *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. Don't even think about kidnapping Ramurin Makiba to tickle her feet with rainbow feathers into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will wham you down! *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come over and beat you up severely! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you get Kento Koshiba arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal on the ground, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! *Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Justin Bieber stuffs will be burned once and for all! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. If you crash Mimirin Midorihara's very expensive computer by downloading a computer game related to My Little Pony, I will let Astro Guy come and beat you up! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid girl for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Nyakkii Momoyama and her family, I will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Kikko Hayashida arrested or else you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto will kill you! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Goku: I'm Goku. We Z Fighters will force you to love Dragon Ball Z and that is final! *Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. You will also not get anything for Easter next year for talking smack to Mr. Dallas! *Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan. You are a very bad and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for causing more trouble! *Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! *Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. You'll forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Videl: I'm Videl. You will not get anything for Christmas this year for bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their siblings! *Goten: I'm Goten. You are a very bad girl for getting more My Little Pony stuffs and you will not get anything for Christmas this year! *Kid Trunks: I'm Kid Trunks. If you make a dead meat video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, I will beat you up severely! *Future Trunks: I'm Future Trunks. If you hire Shreeky to kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet for no reason, I will attack you with my sword! *Vegeta: I'm Vegeta. When are you going to stop being a brony? *Bulma: I'm Bulma. Don't even think about kidnapping Shimajirō Shimano and tickling his feet for no reason or else I will beat you up! *Piccolo: I'm Piccolo. If you ever call Monta Kimura a crybaby, I will slice you in half! *Tien: I'm Tien. You'll completely forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Chiaotzu: I'm Chiaotzu. We Z Fighters are very furious at you for getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD! *Yamcha: Yo it's me, Yamcha! If you ever call Shimajirō Shimano or his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby, you will feel the wrath of my Wolf Fang Fist!! *Krillin: I'm Krillin. You are absolutely getting nothing for Christmas this year for getting My Little Pony stuffs nonstop! *Android 18: I'm Android 18. You are very bad girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Kion: I'm Kion. If you spill Pepsi soda on Kikko Hayashida's dresses to make her upset to then point she'll cry extremely harder, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you so then you will be destroyed! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. If you hire Shreeky to abduct Nyakkii Momoyama and tickle her feet for no reason, Mitsuo Kawashima will come over and attack you! *Zuri: I'm Zuri. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of the life! *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. You will go to night school everynight for the rest of the life! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You'll be doing lots of chores and community service! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. You will go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in the summer of 2018! *Ono: I'm Ono. Don't even think about bullying Mimirin Midorihara or else Kion will use his Roar of the Elders on you! *Beshte: I'm Beshte. You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. I reported to Pokedex Rotom and he said that you will be getting coal in your stocking on Christmas day this year for running away to the United Kingdom with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 4 months ago and he also told you that you're not coming to the Lakeside because you do prank phone calls on Azura! *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you beat up Marurin Sasaki again for no reason, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers and you will suffer frostbite! *Anna: I'm Anna. Don't even think about beating Sakurako Koinuma up or else I will punch you in the face and give you a bloody nose! *Olaf: I'm Olaf. I'll donate your MLP stuff to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you and I will throw you in jail in Zootopia until you starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you crash Monta Kimura's very expensive computer by giving it a blue screen of death, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will whack you with a boat paddle! *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Marurin Sasaki arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Everytime you keep buying more My Little Pony DVDs, Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle, you will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack you! Plus, you are worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie instead of My Little Pony. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! *VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. You are worse than Althea Andrea and Pamela Castro! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start paying attention to Onegai My Melody and that is final or else Mimirin Midorihara will beat you up! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta-chan. *Monica: I'm Monica, for your punishment is you need to watch my show! If not then I will hit you with my bunny toy Samson or even worse, A songstress named Azura will severely beat you up until you bleed to death! *Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly. Start paying attention to my show Star vs. the Forces of Evil! *Marco Diaz: I'm Marco Diaz. And I agree what Star says. *Wowser: I am Wowser. And you are the worst than my troublemaker Ratso Catso! Thank goodness he is permanently dead for good. *Angry German Kid: I am Leopald Slikk, also known as the Angry German Kid! We're going to smash your My Little Pony stuff and hit your head on the wall 25 times nonstop! *(Henry and June appear) *Henry: Sorry we're late, I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June, and we're the hosts from that show KaBlam! Quit liking My Little Pony and start liking us, and you'll also be forced to see Rocko's modern life: Static cling with us when it comes out, you fool! *Drew Pickles: June, Henry, what on earth are you both doing here? *June: we are wondering if you could get us a nick-o-matic design factory cd rom? *Drew Pickles: Not right now, but I am punishing Carrie, but if you both want to get a cd rom, ask the girls *Shaun: I'm Shaun. *Jenn: I'm Jennifer. *Curtis: I'm Curtis. *Karla: I'm Karla. *Kimee: And I'm Kimee and we're Hi-5. Start liking our show where we star in or else we'll transform to Action Heroes to beat you up! *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You are a very bad, bad, bad girl and a very bad student of mine! *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are a very bad girl and a very terrible student of mine! *Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan. You are a big bully at school for running away to the United Kingdom with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 4 months ago! *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. Tomorrow you are going to have permanent detention for the entire school year! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You are a very bad student of mine just like Rookie and Dark Bowser! *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You are a very bad girl and a bad student that I'm going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at GoAnimate High School! *Anderson Host: I'm Anderson Host. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Justin Bieber stuff will be burned once and for all! *Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions for getting more My Little Pony stuffs. *Foo: I'm Foo. Your stuff you like will be donated to charity! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to buy Kleines Arscholoch on DVD while grounded. If you get more My Little Pony stuffs... (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Getting Kleines Arscholoch on DVD has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Shame on you for getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, you know doing that is so stupid. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Me no wike you. You need punishments! *Mr. Dallas: This will teach you a very painful lesson! You're wearing diapers for the rest of the life! *Carrie: WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY, YOU STUPID B******?! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, YOU STUPID D*** B******!!!! *YankieDude5000: Carrie, shut up and watch your language or your else Nyakkii Momoyama will wash your mouth out with soap! *Sarah West: That's right, Carrie. You need to shut up and watch your language or else Shimajirō's cousin Tommy Shimano is going to beat you up! *Shimajirō Shimano: You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die, or else my friends and I will beat you up! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Me too! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! *Torippii Sorano: Me four! *Fievel: You'll be forced to watch all four of my movies until you die or else, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya: I agree with Fievel Mousekewitz. *Toni: Me too. *Monta Kimura: You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Yasuko Minamoto: You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Timothy Brisby: You will forced forced to watch The Secret of NIMH and The Secret of NIMH 2 on VHS and DVD and if you destroy it, you'll become a mouse like me and the Brisby's! *Mrs. Brisby: I agree with my son! *Jenny McBride: Me too! *Justin the Rat: Me three! *Shimajirō Shimano: There will be no Justin Bieber, no Rebecca Black and no all other pop artists Ratso Catso likes! *Mimirin Midorihara: The only music you will listen to are Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Onegai My Melody songs, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John and Billy Joel! *Carrie: No! No! No! No! I hate Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Onegai My Melody songs, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John and Billy Joel! *Guido: Sorry, Carrie! These are the only music you will listen to from now on! *Kento Koshiba: You will eat baby food, play with Shimajirō toys, PBS Kids and Disney Junior toys, read Disney Junior, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and Shimajirō books, go to Shimajirō concerts and live events and watch all four of Shimajirō's shows along with Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and Cbeebies shows! Why?! Because you look like a big god d*** baby! Also, Flame Mammoth will use fire wave on your underwear and Spark Mandrill will use electric spark to destroy the toilet! *Dumbo: You will watch not only watch my movie! But other Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017) and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Also you will go to the premier of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters next year or else Manolo Sanchez will bite your neck like Geon from King Of The Monsters! *Young Simba: If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's shows and movies. *Sting Chameleon: The only Broadway musicals you'll go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. *Sailor Moon: You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, The King Of The Monsters will beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mars: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara and sometimes Shimajirō Shimano cry a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! They can flood a whole entire area with their tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! *Sailor Mercury: Sakurako Koinuma and sometimes Nyakkii Momoyama do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both film and broadway when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area! *Mimirin Midorihara: You will be forced to become a fan of Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody and Pretty Cure! *Hana Shimano: Mimirin is right! You will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, my brother will beat you up until you bleed to death and rip you apart limb by limb! *Mrs. Shaw: I agree with everyone! *Mr. Dike: Me too! *Mr. Alan: Me three! *Mrs. Stevenson: Me four! *Mr. Dallas: Me five! *Principal Eric: Me six! *Anderson Host: Me seven! *Sarah West: Me eight! *yungdeez100: Me nine! *YankieDude5000: Me ten! *Carrie's Mom: Me eleven! *Carrie's Dad: Me twelve! Now start watching the shows and movies and play those video games and listen to music that you hate or you are grounded even more! *Carrie: F*** you all! I wish you're all motherf***ing dead like a bunch of f***ing motherf***ing b******! *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish we were dead?! That's it, now Shimajiro's cousin Tommy Shimano will come over and beat you up! Tommy Simano, beat Carrie up! [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Category:Carrie's grounded days]] [[Category:Carrie get grounded series]] [[Trivia]]